Don't You Leave Me
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: During a hunt for some local demon killings, it goes awry. While Sam is knocked out, Dean runs off into the forest to catch the demon. What could possibly go wrong in 10 minutes? Desperate!Sam Dying!Dean. Rating for character death. REPOSTED DUE TO EDIT.


**Fic where Dean, being himself, recklessly runs off to catch a demon in the middle of snowy woods. And Sam must find him. **

Sam searched the woods, his panic growing as he ran through the thick trees and bushes of the forest. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he looked for a sign that he could see his brother.

Dean had been chasing a demon that was possessing a friend of theirs, Halle. The demon had possessed Halle by accident, for it was furious at the brothers for ruining its "killing spree" It had used its demonic powers to throw Sam against a tree near the road, and, Dean being himself, had gone after it.

Sam was pretty sure he had been knocked out for only about 10 minutes, so nothing drastically terrible could have happened, right? Right?

Sam, panting, stopped for a minute to get air into his lungs. His face felt hot in the chilly, foggy air of the late fall weather. Taking a deep breath, and looked around. He took a few steps, and his legs felt tired and achy.

Gotta find him. He's got be all right. Damn it Dean be O.K…please. He thought desperately.

He thought about when Dean told him that he was a worrier. Quote, "I can handle a job on my own, believe it or not, Sammy. Stop thinking I could die within a matter of minutes that I leave your sight."

Sam knew Dean could handle a lot of jobs. But he wasn't a superhero, as Sam had always thought of him when he was little.

He was about to start running again as he suddenly found something in a fat, thick tree.

There was a patch of blood. Fresh blood…

A sign.

Not a good sign, but a sign.

Immediately he started running top speed, trying to catch a glimpse of Dean.

It felt like he ran forever when he was a dark lump in a clearing of the forest. Running through the branches and weeds, he dropped to the lump's side, and his heart caught in his throat to see it was Dean.

"Dean." he said desperately.

He turned his brother on his back to see his injuries. And Sam had to bite back a cry.

His brother was stabbed, the knife sticking out clearly out of his stomach as blood slowly gushed out. Dean's pale and bloody face stared up at the starry sky. Hand trembling, his breath shaky, he took the knife, and, tears starting to form, he pulled it out.

He pulled Dean to him, looking at his face.

Even though Dean was breathing , Sam knew he could not save his brother.

He hated it.

He didn't want to believe it, but deep down he did.

"Dean. Dean, please, talk to me. Talk to me, just a little bit, dammit." Sam cried, his voice unable to hide the fear of being alone in the world.

Dean, his eyes fluttering open, he coughed. "L-looks like I n-need your…h-help after all, huh?" he said weakly, his voice no louder than a struggled whisper.

"Save your strength. I'm going to get you out of here. Just hang on, okay?" Sam said, tears falling from his face.

"No, S'my. You know…I can't m-make it-t…" he croaked, the blood from his mouth making the image seem nightmarish.

"But Dean…" Sam said, knowing he sounded 6 years old but he didn't care.

"S'my…I l-love you, little…b-brother. So much-h…" he said, his voice and lips trembling.

Sam sobbed, "No. Dean please, NO. Don't do this to me, bro. Please!"

Dean smiled ever so weakly. "S'rry. I'm…g-gonna die,"

"Yeah the I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing, it's crap." Sam said without humor, remembering when he had said that when Dean had been electrocuted, with a massive heart attack.

"I-I know. S-some things…never change." Dean said, his breathing getting slower and slower.

Sam, feeling helpless, cradled his brother in his arms as he died.

"I love you, bro. Miss you." Sam sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He put his hand on Dean's face, and Dean half-opened his eyes, and whispered,

"Take…c-care of my…baby. T-the Impala…"

Sam smiled through his tears. "Always."

Sam looked at Dean's face, not wanting him to go more than ever.

Dean Winchester whispered his last words:

"H-hopefully…death h-has…pie. L-love you...little...b-brother..."

And then the stars in the sky with the silver moon no longer twinkled. They dulled, seeming to die along with Sam's big brother.

Dean died, going wherever he was sent, leaving his brother to sob and grieve over his dead body.

**THE END. **

**No applause necessary. :P **

**Anyway I think that went well. After all this is the first Supernatural Fanfiction attempt I did. Poor Sammy :(  
**


End file.
